


Perfection

by ah795268



Category: bts
Genre: F/F, Taehyung bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah795268/pseuds/ah795268
Summary: Where college's favorite heartthrob has eyes for only a single guy who only dreamed of her





	Perfection

Hey Tae what's up dude. Your barely around with us now. And the only one who is single." Namjoon along with the rest of their friends, Jimin , Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook, caught up with Taehyung who was sitting on one of the benches in the cafeteria alone.   
He looked up at them and smiled as they all sat around him. "It's just that I'm so busy with studies and the girl that I really like is....well I'm just afraid she would reject me and I can't bear that hence I don't approach her nor date anyone else."  
"You're such a coward dude!" Namjoon remarked. "I bet you can never ask her out." 

"I'm not a coward." 

"Oh yes you are!"

All the boys agreed to what Namjoon said to Taehyung. 

"Hey, if Taehyung got her number, I'll treat us steak and lamb skewers for one week!" Hoseok blurted out.

"Really?!" They all said in unison.

"Guys stop it really. I can't ask her out. She is someone who almost every guy wants. I'm nothing in front of those machos. Why would she wanna be with a guy like me. Even girls are turning gay for her." Taehyung said disappointed. 

They narrowed their eyes. Suga spoke, "Hmm someone that every guy wants. Wait a minute!!!." The others too had an expression like suga, wide eyed. They all said in unision, " MARIKO!!!"."The hot girl in Jungkook's class. She is an year younger then our kookie yet she looks sexier and more attractive then any senior in the uni yoo", Namjoon said. Taehyung looked down. "Yeah that's her. Well she is with me in most of the classes actually because of her smart self. She usually takes senior classes. I don't stand a chance."

He didn't notice that they were suddenly looking behind him. Hoseok then broke the short silence, "Um guys is it just me or is Mariko actually coming towards our table. Taehyung quickly looked behind him. Indeed the ravenette was coming to their table. Her red low lights added to her flaming hotness. Her green eyes contained her usual seriousness and fierocity. She stopped right behind Tayehyung. Then did something she never does. Smiled. Then spoke, "Anneyong. Can I join you guys. " Her kind of low voice sent shivers down their spines. "Sureee we would be very happy. Come sit." Taehyung said excitedly. She sat right next to him. Since the space was kinda little their thighs touched and Taehyung felt a current pass through him.

"Let us introduce ourselves to each other properly. I'm Kim Namjoon. The father of this family. I'm also a rapper and go by the name Rap Monster or RM."

"I'm Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin. The eomma of this family. Known as worldwide handsome. I love the color pink. Nice to meet you Mariko." Jin introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Jung Hoseok. The Sunshine and hope. You can call me jhope or hobi.

"Or horse," mumbled Jungkook chuckling to himself. 

"I'm Min Yoongi. I'm a rapper and go by the name Agust D". Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm Park Jimin. Call me Jimin. Nice to have you around." He smiled which was returned by Mariko."

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. You can call me Kookie. Hope we'll become good friends."

Now it was Taehyung's turn. He was quite nervous and managed to stutter. 

"I'm Kim Taehyung. You can call me V, Tae or TaeTae if you like." Blushing very much.

Mariko chucked at his cuteness. Then she introduced herself, "I'm Mariko Yuan. 98 liner. All rounder. Major in literature. You can call me Ri. Nice to meet you all. I hope I can join your circle. I think you guys are the only decent people that I know here. I don't have any friends here or outside college. You caught my eye." 

They all nodded in agreement. V wasn't aware of the eyes that were watching him intensely. Blazing green flames. Looked at him intensely. He didn't know that the college's heartthrob had a huge crush on him. Unaware of what was coming forth.

Secrets that werent yet uncovered.


End file.
